


Conversation

by Mooples



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Runner Five, Other, Season 3 Spoilers, gender neutral runner five, takes place after the end of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooples/pseuds/Mooples
Summary: In which Five tells Sam about everything they'd been keeping to themselves, just wanting someone to know and understand.A bit of an epilogue piece to Still Alive.
Relationships: Runner Five/Sam Yao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Conversation

Five liked being in the comms shack, although small, there was something about it that was so cozy it felt safe.

They’d been in there many times, seen it often and sat on the little bed in there that was for late nights, sometimes falling asleep on it themselves. But this time was different, because while Sam was getting things in the shack back in order, Five was on the bed twiddling their thumbs.

They wanted to tell Sam, they’d told him they’d tell him. But finding the words was still so hard.

They could guess that Sam understood since he was making himself busy, moving things around, and cleaning up stuff, something Five had never seen him do. But eventually there wasn’t much left to to and Sam stood around for a moment before running his fingers through his hair and looking over at Five, who resoundingly kept staring at the floor.

“If...if you don’t want to talk, it’s fine Five,” Sam said, walking the few paces over to come sit next to Five. He put several inches of space in between them so as not to make Five uncomfortable.

They shook their head, “I wanna talk… it’s… just…”

“Difficult?”

Five nodded.

Sam looked away from them for a moment before loudly sighing and flopping back on the cot, “Ohhhh all this cleaning as me completely tuckered out, I guess I’ll just take a nap, if that’s alright with you Five?”

Five gave them a weird look, then a small smile and nodded.

They watched Sam close his eyes and cross his arms behind his head obviously pretending to sleep while Five still sat there.

_ Don’t do it. _

They wanted to.

_ He’s not really sleeping you know. _

Of course he isn’t.

_ He won’t understand, none of them would. _

He would. He’d even keep it secret until they were ready to tell the others. Because he cares.

_ He’ll treat you differently after. _

Maybe different would be good.

_ Don’t- _

“Moonchild’s been talking to me…” It felt like something had been released when they said it, and looking over at Sam they were slightly surprised to see he hasn’t reacted at all, still pretending to sleep.

_ Don’t keep going this is already enough Five. _

“Ever since… ever since she first took over with mind control she’s been there, even after she died, she’s still here…. Sometimes taking control of me…. I wanted to tell everyone sooner, tell you sooner, but…. I just couldn’t get the words out.”

_ You’re not listening to me! _

Five took a deep breath and rubbed their eyes, “I’ve felt so disconnected from everyone, I want to be a part of this family but I’ve felt like I can’t with her still there, I’m scared to hold Sara in case something happens and I suddenly can’t control my own body anymore. But I also have this horrible and weird desire to keep Moonchild around… almost like, almost like I need her still.”

_ You do need me, Five we’re friends, I keep you safe. _

They flopped back as well laying down and covering their eyes.

“I know it’s probably a residue of the mind control but… I care about her… I don’t want her constantly in my head making it difficult to do anything, but…. I don’t want her gone either.”

_ … Five…  _

They didn’t open their eyes, but they could feel the bed shift as Sam did. Moonchild’s voice sounding almost sincere and caring to them as they said their name.

“I just… I can’t keep this to myself anymore, I can’t do it alone anymore. I just… I’ve been so worried that telling you… telling anyone… would still end up with me being alone. A-and you can’t tell anyone about this,” they took a deep breath feeling too much emotion welling up inside of them, “I-I’m not ready for anyone else to know yet.”

After a minute or two Five finally moved their hands from their face and opened their eyes, a few tears clinging to their eyelashes. Moonchild didn’t say anything else and let them stay in the quiet.

Above them Sam’s sat up and was staring down at them, not saying anything, Five couldn’t think of anything else to say so they just silently looked back at him. Sam turned around enough so his body was facing them, which prompted Five to sit back up so they could hear what he had to say, preparing for an onslaught of either fear or anger, or disbelief, or at least something.

But he didn’t say anything.

Instead he reached forward with an arm, wrapped it around their back and pulled them in for a hug, using his other arm to pull them even tighter as he dug his face into their neck and shoulder.

Five didn’t know what to do or say, they stared at the wall behind them for a few seconds before they breathed in a sudden sob and just let it out.

And they cried.

They cried, and sobbed, and gasped at the pain that had continued to grow inside them for nearly two years just spilled out. Their body fell almost limp against Sam as he continued to hold them tight, one of his hands reaching up to rub the back of their head.

They couldn’t help the shaking that took over them, but even with everything feeling out of control Sam still made it clear that they were safe. That no matter what had happened in the past, no matter what they’d done, or tried to hide, none of it would stop them from being safe in his arms.

Eventually the sobbing subsided, their shakes calming, and all that was left were a few hiccups that escaped Five before even those too, were gone. In the silence Five continued to lay on Sam who hadn’t said anything or moved the entire time opting to be the support that they needed.

It was quiet, and the intake of breath from Sam as he opened his mouth to speak was barely audible but they heard him, and they heard the words he uttered.

“We’ll never leave you alone Five.”

It was almost enough to send them into another round of crying but they held back, squeezing Sam tight and closing their eyes.

“Thank you,” was their quiet response.

Although they couldn’t see it, they could sense the small smile that had formed on his face.

Suddenly Sam moved back from Five to gently hold them at arm’s length, “Well now that you managed to get that done maybe I should go make us some hot cocoa eh?”

The snort that come out of Five them made the smile on his face grow bigger, “We can make the hot cocoa together if you like Five? I can probably find some old and stale marshmallows that Jody snuck in one time if you like.”

Not saying anything Five simply nodded and Sam pushed himself off the cot and held his arm out to help them stand up as well. Without letting go he pulled them out the door and towards the kitchens, both of them running.

The whole way there they kept their hands intertwined, constantly reminding Five that no matter what, they weren’t alone.

  
  



End file.
